


Private Jett

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Jett Black - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those that may not know who Mr. Black is, he's a pornstar for CockyBoys. Here's a Pic: http://img203.imageshack.us/img203/4884/cockyboysintroducingjet.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Private Jett

**Author's Note:**

> For those that may not know who Mr. Black is, he's a pornstar for CockyBoys. Here's a Pic: http://img203.imageshack.us/img203/4884/cockyboysintroducingjet.jpg

Leaning back in his chair, Jett picked up his phone opening up his twitter app. As usual he had a couple DMs from some friends. He scrolled through them stopping dead when he noticed one from Adam Lambert. He was a fan and was following Adam, but didn't remember Adam ever following him back. He go so many new followers a day it was hard to keep track sometimes. Calming himself from the initial shock he finally read the DM.

_Been watching your videos. Do you do anything on the side..._

 

Jett bit his lip, he knew what Adam meant but decided to play coy in his reply.

 

_I hope you enjoyed them. What do you mean “on the side”?_

 

He sent it figuring it would be awhile before he received a reply. He went back out to his main page, noticing his DMs were lit up again. To his surprise Adam had replied within seconds.

 

_You know what I mean, and yes I really enjoyed them. I have a weakness for eager pretty, blond bottoms. Keep being coy, it makes me hard._

 

Jett read it again to make sure he read the last line right. He was speechless for a moment. Was Adam Lambert really saying these things to him? He mulled over his reply in his head before typing.

 

_You make me blush. I don't normally do side jobs, but I might be able to make an exception for you..._

 

He pressed send, knowing it wouldn't be long. He waited for a minute, then refreshed his page. Sure enough another reply from Adam.

 

_Even eager through text... So fucking hot. How much would an exception cost me..._

 

Jett thought for a moment.

 

_About the amount I get paid for a scene..._

 

Jett grew a bit bold, getting turned on by the idea himself.

 

_You're hard now aren't you? I've heard rumors about that big cock of yours._

 

He quickly hit send before he could rethink his reply. A minute later the next reply came.

 

_Have you? You love the thought of me being hard for you don't you? You'd look so pretty on it... Before we get carried away, I can pay that._

 

Jett nearly whimpered at the text on his screen. This little word play was getting him hard too. He took a breath and sent a reply.

 

_Now you're getting me hard... You name the time and place and I will be there..._

 

Adam smirked reading Jett's last reply. “I love the eager ones.” He murmured to himself as he sent his reply.

 

_Good. I expect to see that when you arrive at my door. I'll be in New York in a couple days, I'll DM you then with more details._

 

Jett's reply came minutes later.

 

_I'll be looking for it. Can't wait to continue what we started here._

 

Adam licked his lips and typed his final reply.

 

_Me either ;)_

 

He went back to his regular twitter feed. Adam thought it would have taken some convincing to get Jett to be with him for a night. He was a bit surprised at how eager Jett was to do something he wouldn't normally. Adam was even more excited to be heading to New York now.

 

A few days past and Jett was starting to get nervous, He didn't know exactly when the next DM from Adam would arrive. He had said a few days. He checked his phone again, still nothing. Jett took a breath, he needed to calm down. It was silly to get this worked up. He peered back at the phone.

 

“Stop it. You're acting stupid.” Jett murmured to himself. He had to get his mind off it for awhile. He went into the bathroom to do a little shaving and grooming. At this point Adam could want him any day.

 

Adam had been in New York for a couple days now taking care of some business. Today he had done a little recording, but that was about all. Since his day was a bit slower he finally had some time to relax and grab an early dinner. After dinner he headed back to his hotel. On the ride back he sent a DM to Jett.

_I want you tonight. I'm at the Four Seasons on 57th street. I informed the front desk, they will give you the room number. Can't wait ;)_

 

“Oh yeah!” Adam laughed to himself sending another quick DM.

 

_Oh lol be here in a hour._

 

Adam was still laughing, he was a bit nervous himself. Jett was in porn and Adam hoped he could live up to the likes of Gabriel or J.D.. He had to put the nerves aside. After all he had initiated this. He had to be confident and forward. He knew as time approached he would ease into the role. Once lust and need replaced insecurities his confidence level would skyrocket. Reaching the hotel Adam stopped to inform the front desk of his visitor, then headed up to his suite. He had room service deliver some red wine and jumped into a quick shower.

 

Jett emerged from the bathroom and picked up his phone. He checked his DMs. There were two from Adam. Adam wanted him there in an hour. He quickly checked the time he received them. Fifteen minutes ago.

 

“Shit.” Jett cursed. He only had forty five minutes to get to the hotel. Lucky for Jett he was only a few blocks away from there. He dashed around the room trying to figure out what to wear. He guessed casual, but how casual? What do you wear to be an escort for Adam Lambert? It's not like they were leaving the room right? Jeans, khakis, t-shirts, plaid and other long sleeved shirts were strewn across the bed. It was a fancy hotel so he figured he should at least wear some khakis and a button up shirt. He settled on some tan khakis and a blue button up shirt. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror. He fixed his hair, put on a dash of cologne and headed out the door.

 

Adam dressed simply, but still wanting to look good. A pair of black pants and a black button up shirt, on which he left the top two buttons open. A bit of makeup, eyeliner, cologne, and a few accessories. A ring on his left thumb and another on his right pointer. He checked his hair just as his hotel phone rang.

 

“Hello?” Adam answered.

 

“Your guest is on his way sir.”

 

“Thank you.” Adam replied and hung up.

 

At the table beside the large soft chair he placed the wine, pouring two glasses. His nerves kicked in again. He took a deep breath and sat down. His hand wrapped around the glass as he took a sip to calm his nerves further.

 

In the elevator Jett fidgeted with the card key the man at desk had given him. He was more nervous than doing his first scene for CockyBoys. Being a fan of Adam's was not helpful either. He was nervous to meet him anyways, but to have sex with him... Jett was brought out of his thoughts by the chime for the floor. He took and breath and stepped into the hallway. There was only a few rooms on the floor so he should be able to find it very easily. Jett walked up to the door and taking a deep breath, he knocked.

 

“Come in.” Adam's voice came from inside.

 

Jett's breath came out in a rush at the sound of Adam's voice. His hand trembled slightly as he slid the card key in and opened the door.

 

Adam picked up his glass and took another sip as Jett slowly made his way inside the suite. Jett slid the key into his pocket. It was a few seconds before he got the nerve to look up. Jett slowly took in the sight of Adam. Dressed in all black, his fingers circling a glass of red wine. He could see Adam's eyes doing the same and he couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face. Jett wanted to speak, but was too enamored with how gorgeous Adam was in person.

 

“Even prettier in person.” Adam set his glass down and picked up the other, “Would you like some?”

 

Jett was still kind of frozen in his place.

 

“Come here. I won't bite... yet.” Adam winked.

 

Jett laughed softly, Adam's welcoming personality was quickly making his nervousness slip away. Jett stepped closer, taking the offered glass.

 

“Thank you.” The words coming out softer than Jett had planned. He took a long sip, hoping the drink would calm him.

 

“That blue shirt really brings out your beautiful eyes.”

 

Jett smiled over the rim of his glass.

 

“You are so cute.” Adam couldn't help the compliments spilling at every glance. He was slowly building his courage. It helped that Jett seemed like he was just a nervous. Adam sat up, sliding up to the edge of the chair, he curled a finger at Jett.

 

Jett moved in, standing between Adam's legs. He finished the little bit of wine, shivering slightly as he felt Adam's hands along his thighs. He set the glass on the table beside Adam's and watched him. Adam was focused on the slow trail his hands were making. Along Jett's thighs, moving to Jett's flat stomach. He thought he heard a small moan when Adam's fingers found the light dusting of abs on his stomach. As Adam's hands got higher, his eyes slowly met Jett's. Adam's eyes a tinge darker, lust was slowly moving into them. His roaming hands grazed Jett's nipples making him moan softly. Adam pulled away, sliding back into the chair. As if reading Adam's mind, Jett quickly kicked off his shoes and slid into Adam's lap. Adam was a bit hard now, Jett could feel it against his ass. Adam reached up and pulled Jett down into a kiss.

 

Jett whimpered as Adam's forceful tongue battled with his. Adam's hands slid into Jett's hair as he took control of the kiss. Jett's shifted a bit in Adam's lap as he felt Adam grow harder. He was fucking big, Jett could tell without even seeing it. Adam broke the kiss leaving them both panting.

 

“You're a great kisser.” Jett finally managed more then two words. “These lips...” Jett's slid his finger across the bottom lip, unexpectedly Adam sucked it into his mouth. “Shit.” Jett moaned softly, “You're good with your mouth.”

 

Adam's tongue circled Jett's finger before he let it slip from his mouth. “Well being a singer and all...”

 

Jett giggled at Adam's lighthearted reply. “But are you talented in other areas?” Jett moved against Adam's cock.

 

“Would it be too cocky of me to say yes...” Adam ground against Jett.

 

Jett moaned in response, “I kind of like cocky, confidence is a major turn on.” Jett's fingers played with the exposed skin on Adam's chest before unbuttoning the next button. Jett leaned to the side, his mouth finding Adam's neck as his fingers worked to unbutton Adam's shirt. Adam moaned softly his hand finding Jett's hair, tugging it slightly.

 

Jett kissed a path down Adam's neck to his chest. He licked and nipped at the exposed skin. He turned slightly to let his body slide down Adam's till his knees hit the floor between Adam's legs. He looked up at Adam and his hand moved along Adam's inner thigh. Adam bit his lip as he watched Jett's hand inch towards his cock. Instead he bypassed it and went for the button on Adam's pants. He gingerly slid the zipper down, and tugged at the pants. Adam got the message and helped Jett rid him of his pants.

 

Adam was so hard, the black underwear was barely containing him. Jett's eyes went wide, but then a smile crept onto his face.

 

“You like big cocks don't you?”

 

Jett nodded, his hands moving along the bare skin of Adam's thick thighs.

 

“Show me how much.” Eyes not leaving Jett, Adam reached for his wine glass. He took a sip as Jett's mouth hovered right near the tip of his cock.

 

The sight of Adam so hard, and the confident look on Adam's face as he took that sip of wine made Jett harder. As Adam set the glass back down, Jett's sucked the head into his mouth through Adam's underwear. Adam moaned as Jett sucked him through the material. He let the head slip from his mouth, his tongue lapping at the sides. His tongue ventured up as his fingers grabbed the edge of the briefs. He pulled them down just enough to free Adam's cock.

 

“Fuck.” Jett whimpered. Adam was impressive. He wasn't sure he could take all that in his mouth, but was more than willing to try.

 

Jett's mouth closed around the tip as he sucked it softly. He inched down a bit and back up again. Each time Adam's cock getting deeper down his throat. Adam's groans urged him on. Each time he got closer to taking it all the louder Adam got.

 

“Yeah, suck it.” Adam groaned, his fingers tangled in Jett's hair.

 

Jett remained focused, determined to get it all at least once. Jett looked up catching Adam's eyes as he finally reach his goal, taking every hard inch into his mouth. Adam let out a breathy groan as he eyes slipped shut. Jett slowly let Adam's cock fall from his mouth, his next focus Adam's balls. He sucked and lapped at them, eyes on Adam as he did.

 

“Fuck your eyes... they are killing me...”

 

Jett smiled and continued his assault. It took a minute for Jett to realize he was still fully clothed. There was something pretty erotic about that thought. His cock was so hard, trapped his in pants, but he kind of liked the sensation. He pulled away then, and got to his feet. Adam's hazed eyes followed him up. His hand circled his cock as he stroked it slowly.

 

“So hot Adam.” Jett's eyes glued to the finger with the ring on it. He watched it move up and down with Adam's lazy strokes.

 

“You have far too many clothes on.” Adam got to his feet, kicking his underwear aside.

 

He moved behind Jett, Adam's breath hot at Jett's neck, making him shiver. Jett reached back for Adam's thigh as he moved back against him. Adam cursed against his neck, before taking Jett's lips in a hungry kiss. Adam devoured his mouth as his hands worked quickly opening Jett's shirt. Adam's hands explored, his lips back at Jett's neck. Jett reached back, hands slid into Adam's hair as he worked back against him. Adam growled softly, his fingers finding Jett's nipples giving them a pinch. Jett whimpered arching into the touch, his body begged for more. Adam twisted them softly, his right hand moved down Jett's stomach. His fingers slipped under the edge of Jett's pants. They toyed there as he listened to Jett's pleading whimpers. He pulled away turning Jett to face him. Adam's lips latched onto Jett's nipple as he slowly worked Jett's pants off. Jett moaned as he tugged at Adam's hair. Adam switched to the other nipple giving it the same attention. Adam's mouth traveled south, and Jett bit his lip. It never crossed his mind that Adam might blow him since he was there at Adam's request. His stray thought left the instant Adam's mouth slid over his cock.

 

“Shit...” The word fell from Jett's lips as Adam took all of him almost instantly. His eyes slipped shut as he hand found Adam's hair. Adam sucked hard, from the sounds he was making, Jett could tell how much he was enjoying it.

 

Adam's hands moved along the back of Jett's thighs, searching for their destination. Large hands cupped his ass, fingers teasing. Adam lapped at Jett's cock as Jett barely found his voice.

 

“Very talented mouth...” His hands moved through Adam's hair.

 

Adam laughed softly, he stroked Jett slowly, “Let's get to the bed.”

 

“Yes.” Jett smiled in return.

 

Adam got to his feet, he grabbed Jett and latched onto his lips as he moved them toward the huge king size bed. Adam broke the kiss only to turn Jett around. Hands and tongue blazed a trail down Jett's back. Adam bent him over the edge and slid to his knees.

 

"Such a nice ass..." Adam cupped the globes in his hands.

 

"What are you gonna do to it..." Jett's voice soft, but oozing sex. "Tell me."

 

Adam licked his lips as he looked up at Jett, "First I'm gonna rim this pretty pink hole till you can't stand it anymore..." Adam trailed off as he spread Jett open. He growled softly, "Then finger it till you are begging to be fucked."

 

Jett gasped softly, he honestly didn't expect such dirty talk from Adam. His voice was so deep and husky now, so very sexy. His words only added to Jett's arousal. Jett was about to speak when he felt Adam's long, thick tongue slide against his hole. A low groan escaped Jett's lips, whatever words he was about to say lost at the rasp Adam's tongue.

 

All Jett could do was whimper as Adam worked over his ass. Tongue delving inside, then out again. Slow rasps and quick flicks. He took his time tasting, experimenting to see what Jett responded to most. Jett's hands tightened on the sheets, Adam's pace was almost maddening. He let go to reach down to give his aching cock a few strokes, only to have his hand met by Adam's. He pushed it away clearly wanting control of everything. Instead Jett reached back grabbing at Adam's hair.

"Fuck.." Jett whimpered it as Adam thrust his tongue inside again.

"You like that?" Adam did it again to accentuate the question.

"Yes, fuck it with your tongue." Jett buried his head in the sheets, Adam's tongue jabbing inside over and over.

A moment later Adam stopped making Jett whimper at the loss of sensation. He looked back, seeing Adam get to his feet. Remembering how much Adam liked eager, he moved against him. Jett bit his lip feeling Adam so hard against his ass. His eyes caught Adam's as he watched his body shiver.

 

"So fucking eager for cock. Your eyes and your ass are screaming fuck me. So fucking hot..." Adam gave Jett's ass a hard spank. "Get up on the bed."

Adam walked around the bed to his bag, grabbing the lube and a condom from inside. He looked up from the items in his hands, and nearly dropped them. Jett was stretched across the bed, his body arched giving his ass the perfect shape. He stroked himself slowly, biting his lip he looked up at Adam.

“Fuck...” The low husky sound of Adam's appreciative voice made Jett shiver.

Jett let his eyes slip shut. He could feel Adam's eyes on him, which soon were replaced by hands. Nails tracing down Jett's back making his body shudder. The pointer finger making a teasing slide past his hole. The pop of the lube cap opened Jett's eyes. He looked over his shoulder as he moved his body towards Adam.

“Finger it... please... I want to be ready for that big fucking cock.” Jett pressed against him again. Finding his cock he slid up and down against it.

He felt Adam's body tense. He was nearly ready to come from just their bit of foreplay. Adam took a deep breath, only to have it come out in a rush when Jett moved against him again.

“You keep that up I might just force this big cock inside... We wouldn't want that would we?”

Jett shook his head, putting on his best innocent face, “Nooo...” He drug out the word, forcing the thought out of his head.

Adam smirked at Jett's reply, “Good boy. Not let me finger that pretty hole, I've been dying to do that.”

“Yes, please...” Jett moved his legs apart, giving Adam all the access he needed.

Adam poured some lube onto his fingers. He dropped the lube beside him as his slick pointer made a long teasing slide. Jett's eyes pleaded as they stared back at Adam. Adam smiled back, a devilish grin as the tip of his pointer inched inside.

"Shit you're tight... can't wait to get my cock inside." Adam's cock twitched at the thought.

"I know..." Jett replied pushing back against Adam's finger.

Adam's laugh was soft, husky. "You certainly know how to use it."

Jett grinned, moving against Adam again. Jett was so eager for more Adam added a second finger. Curling them just right he found the spot he was looking for.  Jett's head dropped to the mattress.

"Fuck, right there..." Jett's voice breathless as Adam worked his spot.

"I know." Adam replied in a deep, all knowing tone.

Adam reached around finding Jett's cock. His hand circled it in a tight grip. Jett bit his lips, he knew the strokes were coming. If he wasn't careful, he would be too. Adam's pace was slow. He could feel Jett throbbing in his hand. Jett bit at his arm, trying to keep control. The strokes and fingering inching him closer. Finally Adam's fingers pulled out just a bit. Jett's soft sigh quickly turning to a groan as a third thick finger was pushed inside. It was really stretching him now, but Jett knew it was nothing compared what Adam's cock would feel like.

Adam gently pushed his fingers as deep as he could. Jett was so tight he didn't want to hurt him. Slowly but surely, he felt Jett relax getting used to the intrusion. His soft sounds getting louder as he grew more comfortable. He started to move against them searching for more,  body aching to be filled by Adam's cock.

"Please Adam," Jett panted, "need your cock... fuck me with that big fucking dick."

"Mmm love when they ache for it so badly they plead for it." Adam smirked as he caught Jett's begging eyes looking back at him.

Adam gently slid his fingers out. He pulled Jett back against his throbbing cock, sliding it against Jett's ass. He reached passed Jett to grab the condom. With every small move of Adam's body Jett whimpered a "please" or "Adam". He was beyond ready, needing desperately to be fucked. Adam pulled away long enough the slide the condom on and quickly lube it up.

He teasingly slid the tip over Jett's hole a few times making Jett whimper. Adam slowly edged the head inside as he watched Jett's grip on the sheets turn his knuckles white. As he gently slid deeper Jett bit at the sheets. Adam was bigger than anyone he had been with so it was taking longer for him to adjust. Once fully inside Adam paused not only to let Jett adjust, but to keep his own composure.

"You are so fucking tight..." Adam's pant turned to a husky groan as Jett clenched around him, "shit..."

Jett's tease let Adam know he was more that ready. His hands slid up to Jett's hips as he started to move. He took it slow at first, watching Jett's reaction. The slow, deep thrusts were making Jett squirm beneath him.

"Harder Adam, please." Jett moaned pushing back against Adam.

Adam picked up his pace, his grip on Jett's hips tighter with each thrust.

"Like that?" Adam panted.

"Yes, fuck, just like that." Jett moaned, "fuck me."

"Mmm yeah, take that big fucking cock."

Adam's head fell back as each thrust brought him closer to orgasm. Jett leaned back, finding Adam's chest he raked his nails down it. It brought Adam out of his lust filled haze. He leaned down to meet Jett, mouths crashing together in a hungry kiss.

Jett broke the kiss, "Turn me over," he panted, "want to see you."

Adam nodded. He took another hungry kiss before slowly pulling away. He carefully slid out watching as Jett made himself comfortable on his back. Adam stroked himself slowly. His look was that of a predator ready to pounce. Before Jett could even look up Adam was on him. His large body covered Jett as his mouth attacked. His cock throbbed against Jett's as he ground them together. Without a word he pulled Jett's legs over his thighs and carefully thrust back inside.

"Fuck." Jett groaned, "that fucking cock." Jett's head fell back against the pillow.

Adam's hands found Jett's hips again as he's thrust hard and deep.

"Right there..." Jett's hand found his cock. It ached for any sensation. "Just like that."

"I know." Adam groaned, "fuck... so good..."

Jett stroked himself. He was so hard, desperate for release. With his free hand he reached up, pulling Adam down to him. He loved coming with his lover close to him. He took Adam's lips in several fevered kisses. He nipped at Adam's full bottom lip before he spoke.

"Gonna shoot." He panted.

"Yes, come for me. Want too see it." Adam was barely holding on himself.

"Oh Adam, oh fuck!" Jett tensed as his orgasm spilled from his cock. Come streaked his stomach as Adam ground against him milking every last drop from Jett.

 

“So pretty covered in your come.” Adam slid his fingers though it, bringing them to his mouth. “Mmm...” Adam lapped at his fingers “so good.”

 

Jett's eyes caught Adam's, “Wanna feel you come inside me...”

 

“Fuck...” Adam cursed at the needy words. His hands quickly finding their way back to Jett's hips.

 

He gripped tight as he picked up the pace of his thrusts once more. It wouldn't take much, he had been on edge since the moment he slid back inside.

 

“Come in my tight little ass Adam...” Jett moaned, “Fucking shoot.”

 

Words were lost to Adam as he buried his head in Jett's shoulder. A few swift, hard thrusts and he came with a near growl.

 

“Yes Adam... feels so good...” Jett said as Adam slowly lifted his head up to meet Jett's gaze.

 

Adam's body was shivering as he leaned down to take Jett's lips in a quick kiss. “So fucking good.” 

 

Adam cleared his throat, “I needed that.”

 

Jett laughed softly, “I could tell.”

 

Adam smiled as he leaned back, pulling out slowly. He slid off the bed and carefully slid the condom off, disposing of it. Jett slid up the bed a little watching as Adam walked to the bathroom. He emerged with a rag and a towel.

 

“Thought you might want to clean up.” He handed the warm, damp rag to Jett.

 

“Thanks.” Jett grabbed the rag, wiping himself clean, then the offered towel. “You're very considerate, I like that.”

 

Adam smiled taking the towels back, “I always have been, it's just my nature.” He walked into the bathroom, giving himself a quick clean up.

 

He came back out and walked over to the side table with with wine. “Would you like some?” Adam asked, grabbing his glass.

 

“No thank you.” Jett replied watching Adam shrug and down what was left in his glass. “I'm kind of tired actually.” Jett moved to get up, “I should go.”

 

“No, please stay I don't mind.” Adam walked over sitting down on the bed opposite where Jett was laying. “Besides I deserve my money's worth right?”

 

Jett blushed slightly, “I suppose, you are paying for me after all.” Jett turned to face Adam, “I have to admit, it still feels kind of weird. Porn is porn, but this....” Jett paused to think. “I dunno I guess weird is the best way I can describe it. I mean not that having sex with you was weird, I mean that was amazing...” He watched Adam blush at the compliment. 

 

“So I guess I can live up to the guys you've been with on the site huh? Never thought I would.” Adam said shyly.

 

Jett smiled, “Oh believe me you have, and more.” he added with a wink.

 

“You better stop, I might get a big head.” Adam laughed.

 

“Don't think you could.” Jett replied with a yawn.

 

Adam smiled, “I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired.” Adam laid down facing Jett, “Thanks for coming here tonight. I've never really done this before and was nervous that you may back out.”

 

“Like I've done this before.” Jett laughed softly, “I was really nervous, I mean first I've never done this and well you're you. I mean not too many would get called by a celebrity. But you were really great. Didn't expect some things from you, like how dirty and dominant you can be.” 

 

“Well I have an extremely dirty mind so anything can come from there.” Adam winked.

 

Jett grinned, “I liked it, and I'm sure others have too. But seriously thanks for being as considerate as you were. I feel lucky that my first experience of this went so well.”

 

“I'm just being me.” Adam leaned over and kissed Jett on the cheek. “Let's get some rest.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Jett's replied barely audible through a big yawn.

 

“Sleep well.” Adam said as he turned out the light.

 

The next morning Adam woke to an empty bed. He sighed softly to himself, but quickly shot up. 

 

“I never gave him the money!” He moved to get out of bed only to find a note at his beside table.

 

_Adam, Thanks for the lovely evening. I really enjoyed being with you. The sex was incredible, and you are just an amazing person. Don't worry about the money. The time together was payment enough. If you are ever in NYC again drop me a line. I'd love to hang out with you again. And maybe some sex too ;)_

_-Jett_

 

Adam smiled reading the note. Jett was a very sweet guy. Adam knew he better be careful, he could easily fall for a boy like that.


End file.
